


Persona 5: Lost Stories

by A_Creative_Alias



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anthology, More characters eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Creative_Alias/pseuds/A_Creative_Alias
Summary: A compilation of mini Persona 5 stories that I come up with or have suggested. I've never actually written a fan fiction before so apologies for anything I mess up in advance. This will be updated whenever I have time, but it should be fairly often. I don't know if these will focus on any relationships yet. I hope to be able to do these amazing characters justice with my writing. Hope you enjoy!Disclaimer: I know the canon name for the protagonist is Ren. I just prefer Akira. Sorry if that bothers you.





	Persona 5: Lost Stories

Leblanc's front door rang breaking the usual quietness of the small, quaint cafe. Sojiro Sakura, the cafe's owner, was sitting behind the counter reading the newspaper.

"Welcome. What'll it be? " he asked without even looking up from his paper. Sojiro was a nice man, but he did lack some "social graces" here and there.

"Just the usual, Boss" Akira replied in his usual witty tone.

"Oh it's just-" Sojiro began to say as he looked up and saw the young man in his charge. At first Sojiro thought something was wrong with his eyes, but after a brief moment he noticed what was different. The cafe owner found himself speechless.

"What?" Akira asked with a curious look on his face. "Is it that bad? It's a bit too short than I normally like, but it'll grow out fast." The boy ran his fingers through his now shortened hair.

Finally, Sojiro managed to find his words again. "No, it looks fine. Just... Weird to see you with short hair." Sojiro smiled. "Is this because of the person you've been hanging out with so much the past few weeks that you can't be bothered to help out around here?"

Akira's eyes widened as he began to stutter. "W-what? No-no it's just- uhh..." Akira was beginning to get anxious when Sojiro started to laugh.

"No need to hide that kind of thing from me, kid. I was your age once too you know." Sojiro turned around to start brewing coffee for himself and Akira. "You know if you ever want advice you could always come to me. I know a thing or two about relationships." He placed down a mug in front of Akira.

Akira started to chuckle. "Thanks Boss. I appreciate it." he said as he picked up his drink.

"Don't mention it. Now sit down and finish your coffee. I don't want you here down here bothering customers." Sojiro said sarcastically.

"Because you always have such a crowd" Akira shot back almost instantly before smugly sipping his coffee.

Sojiro laughed again. "That's enough from you now." Sojiro had been used to Akira's quick wit by now. They often had brief exchanges of sarcastic remarks.

The two sat and drank in silence for a few minutes. 

"So what made you decide to cut your hair anyway?" Sojiro asked. He had known Akira to never so much as brush his hair let alone cut it.

Akira shrugged. "I don't know. Just got too long I guess." he mumbled. In actuality, his long hair had begun to get in the way during his work as a Phantom Thief, but Sojiro didn't need to know about that.

"Whatever makes you happy I guess. Now finish up. I have things to do around here and you're going to help me."

"I thought you didn't want be to bother your customers." Akira responded with the same witty tone and his smug grin.

"You can't bother who isn't here. Now put on your apron and get to work." Sojiro said. Though Sojiro would never say it out loud, he considered Akira to be the son he never had.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. My first ever fan fiction. Let me know what you think! I hope to get another one out in the next week or so. If you have any ideas for stories like this let me know!


End file.
